Digimon Dawn: Tamer Legend
by Goko809
Summary: Koh is just a Normal Tamer in Light Fang. When he finally accepts that is all he'll ever be, a huge earthquake strikes SunShine city. This Kicks off a series of strange events in the digital world. Now alongside the rest of Light Fang he'll have to find out who's responsible for the attack whether he wants to or not.
1. Waking up

The alarm was blaring, trying to ignore it the young boy pulls the cover over his face. Unfortunately the constant and steady tone didn't stop, this noise grained on the ears for what seemed like forever before enough was enough. Slowly rising up from bed. "Was I supposed to be doing something today?" The boy caresses his orange hair. "Oh well." He turns off the alarm and lays back down. "Probably too late now."

Almost instantly the sound had returned, but with the annoying edition of what seemed like a woodpecker making a new home. From under the blanket the boy peaked one bloodshot eye out to see his digivice shaking on the bedside counter. Thinking he really needs to change the default ringtone before begrudgingly answering it. "Hello..."

"Where are you at-" A voice begins screaming.

The tired boy yanks the digivice arm's length away, pulling his sheets off in the process, but he still hears every word as if it was on speaker. He waits until there's absolute silence before reeling it back in. "Pulsa... Why are you yelling?"

"Because you're late! The normal tournament is going on right now!"

"Oh, well do your best." He yawns.

"It's a team event and you're in it!"

"I'm sure," The boy begins to doze back off. "You guys will be fine."

"We've already lost the first round!"

After a moment of silence, a light snore began.

Gritting his teeth and stuttering like a sailor who stubbed their toe, Pulsa takes a needed deep breath. "You know," finally regaining his composure. "Chief said if we lose, it'll be extra work for a month straight."

The sleeping boy's eyes fly open. "You're lying, this is one of your tricks!"

"Better hope we make a comeback." The call came to an abrupt end.

The orange haired boy closes his eyes, imagining the sly smile on the nagging callers face. "He's worse than a room full of alarm clocks." Letting out a heavy sigh before getting out of bed. He stumbles through the mound of clothes on the floor, randomly picking out what to wear. After getting dressed, he grabs his blue goggles hanging on a hat rack near the door.

"C, let's go." the boy groans expecting a hyper active digimon to come running from wherever it was sleeping. "C!" He shouts, giving the room a quick glance. Nothing had moved and the room remained silent. "This is already beginning to be a chore." He places the goggles on his head and warps away in a bright blue light.

Sunshine city: a bundling metropolis that doesn't sleep. The streets are filled with cheerful digimon and humans of all sizes. Like the name implies it's always daytime, which surprisingly enough doesn't bother the young boy wishing he was here to take a well overdue nap in the sun. If it wasn't for the streams of colorful data zooming through the sky you wouldn't have guessed this was the digital world.

Putting his hands in his pockets, he easily maneuvers through the crowd. They've been partnered long enough to know where each other will be if not sleeping. Soon enough arriving to a crowd of digimon cheering as if they were at the super bowl.

"Go Coronamon!"

"Don't hold back Knightmon!"

"Well, looks like I'm too late," the boy shrugs. "Time to go back home," he turns around and begins walking off, but before he could get far Coronamon came flying towards him knocking him down face first on impact.

"Sorry." The lion cub digimon rubs the back of his head. He looks down to see the orange hair of his partner borrowed down. "Oh, it's just you K, should've said something sooner," C laughs, repeatedly smacking K on the head. "Did you come to see me fight!?"

A gigantic knight like digimon walks up to the two. "Are you quitting already?"

"No, I'm just talking with my partner here." The small cub jumps on his hind legs to pull the young tamer from the ground.

K coughs up pebbles and spits the dirt out his mouth. "Don't mind me," he gets up by himself and pats any extra dust off his clothes. "I was just about to take a dirt nap."

"You heard him, the fights not over yet!" C ready to pounce extends his golden claws.

"That's what I like to hear!" Knightmon readies his sword which is twice the size of Coronamon.

Suddenly a digimon runs up, interrupting the two. "The winner of round two for group B has been decided!" All the digimon turn their attention towards the messenger. "It's Newton of Night Crow!"

K immediately stops when he hears the news.

Meanwhile the digimon start gossiping with each other like school girls.

"Wow, someone from Night Crow already won group A."

"Looks like they're going to be the group B Champs as well."

"Light Fang doesn't seem to be doing good this tournament."

K's right ear twitches as it collects all the jumbled up gossip and a single drop of sweat trickles down his face. All he wanted was sleep, but the thoughts of his team losing fill his head. Imagining his fingers falling off with all the extra work, he frantically rustles his hair before making a decision. "C, we're leaving."

"Where to K?" The digimon slightly tilts his head.

"The," the orange haired boy forces the words out. "Normal Tournament."

Coronamon looks up at his partner with so many stars in his eyes that the night sky would be jealous. "Really!?"

Knightmon gives a hardy laugh as he sheaths his blade. "You better not lose till I get a rematch."

"Of course," C pounds the tuft of golden fur on his chest.

Like a flock of sheep to their herder each digimon circle around putting in their two cents.

"I'll be watching!"

"This'll be too easy for you."

"Win one for Light Fang."

K walks off without saying a word.

C gleefully follows, waving goodbye to all his friends. "I wonder how strong my opponents will be? Champion, Ultimate, or maybe even Mega! Oh man I'm so excited." As he turns around the Ray's of the sun make his fanged smile that much brighter.

K holds out his digivice when the two arrive at the warp gate.

The digimon's smile vanishes. "Aw, I don't wanna!" He stomps.

"Don't care, if you get lost mid warp we could miss the tournament."

Coronamon turns into a stream of data and enters the digivice "Why didn't you say so sooner."

K looks at his digivice seeing his partner frolic in its savanna digifarm. "Finally, something was easy," he thought.

Warping out sunshine city they arrive at their destination. DigiColiseum: a location in-between Sunshine and Darkmoon city used for promotion exams and tournaments. The sky teeters day and night down the middle so digimon of all species can enjoy the festivities. Unfortunately a boy with a golden bowl cut is already waiting for them furiously tapping his foot as he checks the time.

Pulsa wasted no time running over and wagging his finger. "I called you twenty minutes ago! What took you so long!?"

K hunches over. "Only twenty minutes."

Turning bright red, veins begin popping up all over his face. "Look at yourself Mr. Dawn! Your hair is uncombed, your face is filthy, and your shoes aren't even tied!" He gives a thorough review of K's outward appearance. "This is why people laugh at you, you're not taking being a part of Light Fang seriously!"

K scratches the back of his head. "Like I care what people think."

Exhaling his breath, Pulsa returns to his natural cream color. "Let's just hurry and go, Chief Glare is waiting." They hurry off to the Light Fang break room.

Immediately entering the two could feel the thick tension coming from everybody.

"Darn it!" A boy pounds the wall. "Monodramon hit him with a lethal blow! I should have won that!"

A girl sitting criss-cross while reading a book interrupted his tantrum. "No use beating yourself up over it Tonpei."

"I don't want to hear that from you Komachi!" Tonpei shoots up. "Maybe if you would have done more damage I could have won!"

"True, I never thought I would lose," Komachi gently pushes up her glasses and continues to read. "I don't even want to think about it."

"It's a disgrace we're losing to a weak team like Night Crow." Another boy leaning on the wall with his arms crossed adds.

"Don't w-worry cheetah, we still have one more c-chance." A girl fidgets.

"Who's our last guy?" Cheetah asks.

"Mr. Dawn here is our final member." Pulsa points out.

When those words came out the two boys let out a synchronised groan.

Cheetah uncrosses his arms. "Really, we're sending out Goggle head!" He flails his arms around.

"Y-you're joking r-right Pulsa?" The fidgeting girl gives a wry smile.

"Might as well just surrender now." Tonpei uses the wall to slouch back down.

"Don't give up just yet Light Fang." A young man much older than every other child in the room says as he enters alongside a goddess like digimon. He walks towards K and puts his hands on the young tamers shoulders. "Be careful and stay calm." He takes a moment to scan the room. "Regardless of today's outcome the teamwork between you and your digimon were phenomenal. It's hard to believe you all are just normal Tamers."

The room had immediately brightened up as if someone just turned on stadium lights in the dead of night.

"Those night Crow losers just got lucky!"

"Next time I'll hit em with a one shot lethal blow!"

"I p-promise to do my best next time."

Komachi just smiles.

"Well, it looks like that was just the pep talk everyone needed Chief Glare." Pulsa straightens his tie.

Chief Glare turns K around and pushes him towards the arena warp gate. "Try your best Koh. Winning is important, but even more so to have a good match."

The boy just stood there in shock. Koh? Nobody's called him by his name in a long time. Such an easy name to remember but somehow...

"You better not lose Goggle head!" Cheetah shouts snapping him out of his trance, as he proceeds to walk.

"The odds are in your favor Mr. Dawn," Pulsa says.

Kenpa constantly switches her gaze between Koh and the ground.

"I did weaken him for you." Tonpei pointed towards himself with a smug look.

Komachi just gives him a thumbs up not even looking away from her book.

As he stepped on the warp gate, he looked at the smiling face of Chief Glare waving goodbye. "Winning isn't important." He thinks to himself before being engulfed by blue light.


	2. Group B

Koh had just arrived at the arena. He notices several skycams hovering around like mini helicopters catching every angle of his entrance, transmitting it to the jumbotron above. "Now that I think about it, I've never bothered to come here."

"Hey, you!" A nasally voice echoes throughout the stadium.

Koh focuses his attention to a kid wearing a blue beanie giving him a nasty look. Standing In front of him is a metallic stag beetle. After staring at the two for a few seconds he begins scanning the area again.

The boy's glasses started to fog up. "Hurry up and get over here now!"

"Only if it'll get you to stop yelling." K thinks as he casually strolls while cleaning out his ears.

"You're wasting time! What are you trying to do? Stall!?"

K just rolls his eyes before pulling out his digivice.

"I'll defeat you and win three in a row!" The boy gave a smug smile. "Then I'll be the group B champ of the Normal Tournament in record time!" He lets out a hardy laugh.

"Shut up. I don't care," K says.

This one sentence causes the loud Tamer to quiet down if only for a second.

"Coronamon Realize." In a flash of data C arrives on scene stretching out like a house cat just waking up from a nap.

"Is it finally time to fight?" C yawns.

The opponent's digimon eyes glow crimson red upon his arrival. "Target locked on." It says in a robotic tone.

"Is that Goggle Head fighting?"

"Maybe we should just leave? This is a pretty obvious loss."

"It's embarrassing for Light fang to lose three in a row."

Koh ignores the mumbles in the bleachers as the stage lights turn on.

The Referee stands in-between the two tamers. He flashes a smile and spins his microphone. "Now for the third match of the Normal Tournament! This will determine whether Newton will make it to the finals." The Ref points left, beanie boy puffs out his chest in response. "Or Will Goggle Head be able to stop him." He slowly backs away. "All right both of you Ready... "Begin!" A bell rang initiating the battle.

"Go Kokuwamon!"

Charging towards each other without hesitation the two digimon quickly meet in the middle. Kokuwamon throws a heavy right hook, but Coronamon ducks dodging the attack and smoothly gets behind him in one swift motion.

C grins before slashing the stag beetles exposed back, but it leaves only a mark. The lion cub's eyes widen as he leaps back to get some distance. " **Corona Flame**!" The emblem atop his forehead shines white as he gets on all fours and takes a deep breath to let out a loud roar triggering a stream of fire. The unexpected digimon is engulfed in the attack.

"That won't work." The flames disperse revealing Kokuwamon surrounded by an electric bubble. "Now it's time for our counter. **Mini scissor claws**."

"Affirmative." The metallic bug raises both it's pincer like arms and releases a thunderstorm while slowly stepping forward.

C reacts in time to dodge, but the attack continues with no end in sight.

Koh lets out a heavy sigh. "A digimon that's resilient to both physical and special attacks, and while the tamer freaks out he puts on this little light show to finish you off. No wonder everybody lost. I should just give up, nobody expects me to win anyway." He looks up at the bleachers to see the chief glaring down at him. "But I can't lose cause the whole reason I'm here is so I don't have to do extra work." Squinting his eyes at the ensuing battle he watches the cat and mouse like chase for a moment. "Hey C, can you get behind it again?"

"Can I?" Coronamon makes a sharp turn entering the storm field. He twists and twirls easily evading each bolt of lightning thrown his way.

"Don't let him get any closer!"

The electric assault becomes wilder upon the order but this doesn't stop C's pursuit in the slightest.

"Now throw him in the air and use your special again."

Coronamon's veins begin popping out of his arms as he picks up the hunk of metal and finally tosses it high in the sky with a **Corona flame** following close behind.

Kokuwamon comes crashing down now a burnt crisp. It's once crimson red eyes flicker on and off before doing the latter.

"Winner! Goggle Head of Light Fang!"

Looking up at the bleachers. Chief Glare gives the victor a stern nod and smile.

"Hmm, I guess Newton's digimon got tired."

"This is his third battle."

"Why else wouldn't he use that electric field."

"That's the only reason Goggle head won."

"Darn... I let my guard down... but at least I lost fast. Record time, even!" Newton walks away with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll get someone way stronger than me."

Meanwhile a girl sits in front of her computer screen watching the fight.

"That Newton should have reserved his power more." A koala like digimon puffs.

"No." The girl crosses her legs. "That species power comes from each step they takes. This tamer figured that out so the only logical choice would be to get it in the air."

"No ground, no power!"

The girl smiles. "Exactly."

"How did he figure that out?"

Taking a sip of tea before answering. "A discharge is released from its feet. If the tamer pays close enough attention during the fight, they'll notice this small detail."

The Koala looks at the screen to see Koh rubbing his temples." Are you sure you're not giving him too much credit. He seems a little..."

"... lame. I have such a big headache after that match. " Koh grunts.

Coronamon began stretching. "Too easy who's next."

A boy with a white and purple snap back walks in the arena chewing gum. "The next tamer is Ponch of Night Crow."

"Tch, Newton that fool, I can't believe he lost to the loser of Light Fang." Ponch blew a bubble. "He's still an amateur. There's no way I can ever lose to a failure like you." He pulls out his digivice. "Gabumon realize." A horned digimon wearing a blue striped wolf pelt appears.

"Coronamon I know you can handle this." Koh sprawls out on the floor. "I'm gonna take a nap."

The upper half of Ponch's face turns red. "What are you doing the match is about to start!"

"Don't care." K yawns.

"Fine don't come crying to me when you lose!"

"If the two tamers have no complaints, let's begin the next match for group B of the Normal Tournament. Ready... Begin!" The bell once again rings initiating the second battle.

The beasts encircle the edge of the arena with their eye's locked on to each other. A few minutes pass and they lap the ring five times.

Ponch's face is now completely beet red. "A lazy digimon for a lazy Tamer! If you won't attack, we will!"

Gabumon makes a beeline and repeatedly tries to scratch C but he evades each attack with ease.

"Not going to fight back!" Gabumon pants. "Scaredy cat!"

"I'm not a cat! I'm-"

"Now's our chance! Use **Crush nail**!"  
Gabumon swings his big red claws.

Coronamon blocks the move with his forearm. "- A proud Lion." He looks up at Gabumon with a sharp gaze that freezes the wolf digimon . " **Corona** **knuckle**!" Fist now coated in flames, he throws a barrage of punches. With a gleam in his eye, he executes a final uppercut that shatters his opponent's teeth, scattering them all over the floor.

"Winner, Light Fang!"

"He didn't even do anything."

"Should that count as a win."

"C!" Koh gets up and drags his feet towards Coronamon who starts shaking.

"I'm sorry K, I tried to stall, but-"

Koh interrupts him with a nuggie. "I only got like five seconds of sleep!"

The koala digimon watches the horseplay. "Gabumon has a weakness to fire but still..."

"A strong digimon and a strong bond." The girl runs her finger through her lavender hair and stands up.

"Aren't you going to watch the next match?"

"No the outcome is obvious and I can't keep my opponent waiting." She warps out with a smile.

"Does she really think Goggle head can beat the laughing poison?"

"No... way how could I lose?" The wad of gum he was chewing falls out his mouth. "Especially to the likes of you..."

"Don't worry his lucky streak stops right now." A boy with a purple bandanna walks into the ring.

"Our next tamer is- !"

The boy snatches the mic from the announcer. "I'm the star of Night Crow and a future platinum tamer, Gutts! Nobody can beat the super cool me." He grabs his digivice and out comes a bipedal mushroom man.

"Mr. Dawn it would be smart of you to heal your partner right about now." Pulsa shouts

Koh just looks at the large purple bruise caused by crush nail. "Hmm, This is taking too long so, let's finish this quickly." He rustles C's orange fur.

"Yeah, three for three!"

"Now let's focus our attention to the Normal Tournament." The announcer straightens his bow tie after finally taking back his microphone." The final match of group B! Are both tamers ready... Begin!"

"Let's start things off big Mushroomon. **Fungus Cruncher**." Gutts snaps his fingers.

The tiny mushrooms growing from his arms shoot off like rockets.

Coronamon starts running, but he soon tightly grips his injured arm and grits his teeth. His eyes are filled with honed in mushrooms each leaving a small crack on impact. He gets up from the attack still clenching his arm, but he's also laughing.

"Stop that it's annoying me."

"I- I can't!"

Mushroomon grins. "Looks like he had a blast." The digimon snorts at his own joke.

"Let's finish this, shall we. **Mushroom Mash**."

He grabs a giant mushroom seemingly out of nowhere and chucks it.

" **Petit Prominence**."

A giant explosion occurs and everybody covers their eyes from the backlash.

The dust cloud clears and Coronamon is ten feet in a crater clad in fire while Koh is on his knees.

Gutts waves at the crowd. "Not surprising coming from a star."

"We ended that battle with a bang." Mushroomon chuckles.

"Such a shame he was so close, but the winner is-"

"Tackle."

Coronamon's eyes open and he lunges digging his shoulder into the giggling jester side. The flames transfer knocking Mushroomon out the ring in a ball of flare.

"You should check to see if you won before celebrating." Koh wipes his shorts.

"I saw it with my own eyes, but I still can't believe it. Group B champ of the normal tournament with three wins in a row is Goggle head, he'll be participating in the finals.

K looks out the corner of his eye. "No comments from the peanut gallery. Oh well, atleast it's quiet." He thinks.

"Da...Darn, how could super wonderful me lose like this. I should have won easily!"


	3. Finals

"Oi!" Komachi was standing in front of the warp pad leaning in with a blank expression.

Koh gently pushes her aside to get by. "Too close."

Waiting for him at the end of the ramp was Pulsa. "You're lucky you won that last match Mr. Dawn. You took a lot of damage and should've healed." He straightens his tie and snatches the orange digivice. "I'll personally make sure Coronamon gets patched up before the finals since I know you lack the motivation to do so yourself."

Before he could finish rolling his eyes Tonpei snatches K by the shoulders and begins frantically shaking him. "That should have been me out there Goggle head!"

Cheetah leaning against the wall, arms crossed. "Don't get too worked up Tonpei, he probably cheated."

"T-that would make s-sense." Kenpa fiddles her fingers.

"Hmm." Tonpei drops the orange haired Tamer whose eyes are now spinning like tops. "Maybe."

The door closes and everybody hesitates to turn around. "How about instead of being jealous, you all try harder to get stronger!" Half the children start shaking when they see that Chief Glare had just entered alongside his angelic partner.

"Now, now Ophanimon they're just kids be a little nicer okay?"

"Hmph!" Ophanimon leaves.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief except Komachi, who paid the mega level digimon no mind as she unknowingly made her way to K and started repeatedly poking his exposed cheek.

"Koh, mind if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Anything to leave this place." K wobbles behind.

The two walk through the registration area and the wave of multiple conversations that can usually be heard in the waiting room all stopped at once. All eyes are now on the current group B champion who is trying his best to walk in a straight line. Chief Glare breaks the silence with a cough. "I just wanted to say good luck in the finals and I'm sure you can win If you apply yourself."

"Are you sure about that? The Night Crow aren't so weak." The area trembles from the booming voice.

A woman around the same age as Glare approaches. Next to her is a tall knight digimon with crystal blue armor.

The two older tamers salute one another.

"Well, if it isn't Chief Julia and Chaosgallantmon." Glare opens his arms as if about to give a hug.

Julia didn't share his enthusiasm, simply glancing over at Koh with her azure blue eyes. "I never imagined we would lose the group B spot."

Chief jumps in front of her line of sight. "Well, we can't lose all the time." He pats his biceps." And Light Fang never gives up in a pinch!"

"Indeed you're doing well but the group A champ is particularly impressive." Julia grins.

"You're right, she fought very well."

"Thank you both, but I've still got a lot to learn." A young girl with long lavender hair and a dark purple bandanna shaped liked cat ears appears. She stares at the boy that's holding on to his head as if it was about to fall off. "Good evening my name is Sayo Dusk, it's a pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand. "I'm looking forward to a battle worthy of the finals."

"Don't hold your breath," K said.

Chief slams his open palm onto K, forcing him to bow."Don't worry, he'll fight to the best of his ability as a proud Tamer!"

"Don't go... putting... words in my mouth!" K struggles to lift his head.

Sayo slowly retracts her hand and gives a swift salute. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting ready." The cat girl heads to her respective waiting room with Chief Julia.

"That wasn't smart making someone strong like her upset."

"I really don't care, I just want to get this over with."

With those last words the two silently part ways. The waiting room was empty with only an orange digivice on the pedestal. Koh wastes no time getting the digivice and warping to the arena. With everyone in the bleachers and Sayo directly across he holds out his digivice and whispers. "Coronamon realize." C gleefully came out in a fighting stance.

"You're ruder than I expected, but I relish the fact I get to see your strategies first hand. Lunamon realize." Out came a bipedal rabbit digimon with pink fur, two antennas and ears the same size as her body.

C looks at his opponent and all the joy sapped from him. "K! You promised I'd face a champion or ultimate in the finals!"

Lunamon hid behind Sayo's leg.

"No, you just assumed that."

"Then what was the point of entering!"

"Ummm..." Lunamon peeks out. "I'm sorry for not being a champion, but I'm super strong."

"Really?!"

Sayo nudges her partner forward. "Don't be shy Luna our actions will speak for themselves."

"Now for the final match of the normal tournament! The rising star of Night Crow vs the Goggle head who could." The members of Night Crow roar with praise of their teammate while Light Fang remains silent. "One has gotten to this point with ease the other... " The ref looks over at Goggle head digging a spec of wax out his ear and blowing it out the arena. "Let's just say this will be an interesting match up for sure. Are you ready...

Luna takes a sharp breath.

"Begin!"

Quick as lightning Lunamon darts forward. C only notices when she's already upon him, but before he could put up his guard- " _ **Luna claw**_!" Her small nails sparkle purple as they go across Coronamon's chest, fur flies and his eyes roll back. Luna connects a roundhouse kick to his temple, causing his eyes to drop down and dribble like a basketball. The assault doesn't end as she follows up with a sweep kick. C slides back and tries countering with a straight punch, but the attack goes harmlessly over her shoulder as she strikes the solplex with a front kick. Dodge, counter, dodge, counter, this cycle continued again and again with Coronamon not landing a single hit.

"Oh man he's getting dominated!"

"This is actually pretty fun to watch."

"That's our rising star for you!"

Sayo asks a zoned out K. "Am I boring you?"

" _No cheap tricks, no weakness, no cocky attitude, just pure skill. We can't win, not like I wanted to_." Koh takes a seat. " _I would give up, but Coronamon wouldn't listen, so I'll just let him Tucker out_."

A woman with chocolate like skin and blonde hair leans her head over the bleacher railing. "I already knew this would happen, but Goggle head getting to the finals was a surprise. Hopefully this should motivate everyone in the bronze tournament tomorrow."

"This has been disappointing thus far." The rising tamer taps her chin. "Maybe I'm just not pushing you enough. Luna, _**Tear shot**_." The rabbit digimon uses her antenna to trap her opponent in an orb of water that slowly begins to rise constantly dripping as it ascends, but never losing shape.

The lion cub tries breaking free from his liquid prison thrashing all about inside, but his struggles were useless.

The orange haired Tamer looks at his digivice. " _It's finally over there's no comeback after all the damage_ _we took_." He watches his partner's flailing become weaker and weaker by the moment. _"But If he loses like this the whining won't stop.._." K's thoughts become outspoken " _ **Petit Prominence**_." The water begins to violently bubble causing steam to slowly fill the arena clouding everyone's vision with only silhouettes of the two digimon in sight. " C's shadow disappears on contact with the ground.

"Even with a lack of vision Luna can react with her enhanced hearing alone, but at least you're trying to make things interesting." Luna closes her eyes and listens to the rapid footsteps that echo in her ears.

" _ **Corona Flame**_." With that command the arena becomes silent.

"That won't work. _**Lop-ear Ripple**_." Twirling her ears Lunamon forms a protective vortex of bubbles in the direction she last heard her opponent.

Everyone becomes slack jaw as a stream of flames the size and speed of a locomotive rips through the cloud of smoke leaving a black trail behind it.

The rising star's usual demeanor is replaced with broad eyes.  
"Use another _**Lop-ear Ripple**_!" Throwing the first to the side like a beyblade she hastily makes another before the impact.

With one burned and the other soaked the two partners lock eyes.

"I wish this didn't have to end so soon. I was really enjoying myself." Luna frowns.

"Yeah, you weren't lying about your strength." C chuckles.

As the two casually talk a vortex of water appears out the remaining smoke.

"I want a rematch ASAP."

"I'll be delighted to oblige anytime."

The attack they've been ignoring finally hits Coronamon sucking him in and slinging him out the ring like a rag doll.

"Winner and champion of the normal tournament is Sayo of night Crow!"

The crowd goes wild over her victory.

The remainder of Light Fang who haven't already left mid match began to exit.

Koh stands up patting his butt before heading to the warp pad looking back for only a second seeing Sayo surrounded by her team. " _Hmm, it almost looked like she was trying to tell me something. What ever she probably just wants to brag_." He warps to an empty waiting room. " _I'm hungry, this may have been annoying, but I worked up a good appetite and after ever good meal is a better nap_." Rubbing his stomach in response.

While leaving what awaits is the lavender haired tamer hunched over and sweating.

"Did you," she pants heavily.

 _"Why is she like this? It's only like a hundred yards between our rooms."_

Swallowing spit Sayo puts her hand on her chest, inhaling and exhaling slowly to regulate her breath. "Did you let me win to please those peasants." She finally looks up with a single strand of hair stuck in the middle of her face.

Koh rolls his eyes and strolls off.

"I demand an answer! That last attack was truly spectacular! Those buffoons couldn't understand the beauty of it if they tried! So why didn't you ignore them and give me your all from the start?!" She shouts.

The boy continues down his path.

"I won't accept this humiliating victory!" She stomps her foot.

K bumps into a being wearing a red Hood and the two exchange gazes for a split second. Its eyes shone yellow under the tattered cloth. _"I swear there's a requirement of being a weirdo to get in the digital world."_

An hour later he returns to his tamer home with a loud burp and a full stomach.

"Koh congratulations!" A feminine voice shouts. "I'm so proud of you!"

A White feline stands in the middle of the wooden cabin. "Gatomon what are you doing in the digital world? You and Mom are suppose to still be on your trip right?"

"We still are, but Chief glare told us there was a Tournament today and you were in it! Of course we drop in and watch!"

"You didn't have to come all the way down here for me." Koh scratches the back of his head.

Gatomon wags her finger. "Well, we wouldn't have because someone didn't tell us!"

"Because I wasn't sure if I was going or not."

"No excuses." She puts her paws on her hips

"Is mom with you?"

"No, she just left had some things to take care of in the hotel, but before then she made her group B champ his favorite meal." Gatomon begins picking up clothes and trash from the floor. "I would have left as well, but your room was so filthy I had to do something about it."

"I already ate, sorry."

"No worries even though I know it was junk food. We'll just save it for leftovers tomorrow then. I'll seal it up before I get back to purging your room."

Koh starts taking off his clothes. "Thank you for coming down. Can you tell mom to enjoy the rest of her trip."

"You can tell her yourself if you ever decide to call or come visit."

"You're right." He lies in bed. Next time I'm free... promise..." He drifts to sleep

Gatomon smirks and tucks him tightly in. "Goodnight Koh you really did wonderful today."

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has read the story so far I hope you continue enjoying it. Please, if you have the time leave an honest review on the battles and characters.**


	4. Under the red hood

Two Knightmon standing side by side in front of a large warp pad shifts their attentions to a group of giggling tamers.

"What are they so excited about?" The Knightmon on the right with navy blue eyes asks.

"Tomorrow is the bronze tournament brother." The army green eyed Knightmon on the left replies.

"Speaking of tournaments, how did little Coronamon do today?"

Knightmon (L) chuckles rattling his armor. "He did exceptionally well, making it all the way to the finals, but that's to be expected."

"Oh, do I sense a hint of pride coming from you brother?"

"Coronamon and I spar every day, no regular rookie could hope to defeat him." His voice gets louder with each word.

"Oh brother." Knightmon (R) waves to a passing Wargreymon. "Do you ever wish to return to our tournament days?"

"Of course not." He says as a little girl chases a red ball in front of them. "Protecting everyone and making them feel safe is something I always look forward to." Knightmon (L) stoops down and picks up the tiny object with just his index finger. The small girl picks it up before getting pulled away by an older tamer.

"True, it may be tough sometimes, but that's all a part of the job."

The ground begins shaking.

"Do you feel that?"

"No brother." Knightmon (L) rolled his blue eyes. "You are the only one to notice these tremors. More importantly is that actually the alarm?"

"I wouldn't know, in all my decades working here it's never gone off."

The earthquake ceases and the two simultaneously turn around.

Knightmon (R) unsheathes his blade that was lodged into the ground. "Don't move! I can't let someone like you pass!"

Knightmon (L) equips the shield from his back. "Underestimating security isn't smart! My defense can't be penetrated!"

The group of giggling tamers stand firm each pulling out their own multicolor digivices .

An extremely high pitched cackle is the final thing heard before everything goes white...

* * *

...oh ...

... Up!

... Ake ...

K!

The orange haired Tamer's eyes slowly crack open and a flickering red light fills his clouded vision. "Is this a dream?" Binary codes hit the ceiling, turning into green glitter that sprinkles on his face. " No." He wipes the dust off. "This is real!" Koh rolls off the bed getting tangled in the sheets. The cover's corner, barely touches some sort of swirling black vortex and gets violently sucked inside dragging him along. Gatomon grabs both the boy's arms as the blanket rips off. "What's going on!"

"The home has been infected by a virus!"

"A virus? C!" K scrambles for his bedside counter close by. "Coronamon realize!"

The lion cub launches out his digivice crashing onto the bed upside-down. "What took you so long I was banging on the screen forever! Things are crazy inside and... And..." He flips right side up gawking at the situation. "Woah."

Gatomon throws Koh's clothes in his face. "No time for small talk go to Sunshine and get help!"

"Huh?" C snaps out his trance. "What about you?!"

"I'll try my best to fix things here."

"But it's dangerous! K tell her she needs to come!"

Koh starts getting dressed. "I'm confident Gatomon will be okay for now, but the longer we stay here the worse it could get."

After a moments thought C jumps off the bed. "Alright."

The two head directly for the warp pad.

"Stay safe." The white feline mutters.

 _"If the strict security of a tamer home has been hacked then the city must be in even worse shape. I imagine everyone's in a panic."_ Koh grabs his goggles. _"So our best option is DATS."_

Even during this calamity the city sun still shines bright. The light showing off battered tamers with purple bruises, shop signs sticking out of rubble piles, black vortexes scattered everywhere and Digi eggs as far as the eye can see.

 _"This is worse than I thought, heading to DATS was the right choice."_ K adjusts his goggles and notices Coronamon shaking out the corner of his eye. "No time to be scared we have to move."

"Scared?" C clenches his fist. "I've never been angrier in my life!" The emblem on his head shoots up a flare. "I wanna punch the lights out of who ever caused this!"

"Listen to yourself." Koh face palms. "Whatever this thing is it literally took out every digimon in Sunshine, we can't take on something like that and nobody expects us too."

"My friends might have survived and could still be in danger!"

"We're going to get help."

"I don't want help! I want to fight this thing myself!" The lion cub swats the air.

Koh rubs his temple. " We don't have time for this, Gatomon is counting on us."

"I'm sure if we beat up who did this everything will go back to normal!"

"It's. not. that. simple."

Coronamon sticks out his tongue. "You know what, fine! Stay here, I'll be right back!"

"Wait C! C come back here right now!" Koh exhales. _"He's not listening. I'd throw him back in the digivice if the farm wasn't infected."_ He looks on the other side of the city at a large warp pad. _"Maybe I should just forget him and head to DATS by myself?"_ He changes his view back to Coronamon who's getting further away by the second. _"No, what if the enemy finds him in the meantime."_ Koh ruffles his hair. _"Argh! All my options end up with that idiot being deleted!"_ His hands drop to the side. _"Catch him, bring him back kicking and screaming if I have to."_

* * *

...can't lose!" Chief Glare leans against a shattered screen monitor. Blood trickles down his face dripping onto the shards of glass beneath him. "We have to get rid of the virus data that has entered!"

Ophanimon attempts to stand using her javelin, but her shaking hands slip and she topples on top of her partner causing a high pitched cackle to echo the room.

 _"Corona-knuckle!"_ An all too familiar voice shouts as an orange Cub lunge from behind fist ablaze. Before even getting close to the mysterious being he gets electrocuted and thrown back by its aura.

"Coronamon? That means!" Glare looks up to see an orange haired tamer.

Koh slicks back his hair. "Tsk, I didn't make it in time."

The cackling that once echoed the room ceases as the being slowly turned around.

"What is that thing?!" An egg shaped digimon coated in a purple like plasma hovers before the young boy. Buried deep within the thick exterior an emotionless human skull sits symmetrically in the center as it bends reality around it . Light turning into darkness. The room switching from the forest, to a desert, then the arctic all in what seems like a second. K rubs his eyes. "I'm feeling nauseous all of a sudden. What's going...

* * *

on?" Sayo catches herself.

"Miss are you okay?" Lunamon supports her partner.

The lavender haired tamer crosses her arms and holds her head up high. "I'm fine, let's just hurry and rescue the only worthy tamer in this miserable city." Sayo shoots a stare at a weakened Chief Julia.

"Yes, ma'am! _ **Luna**_ -"

* * *

"- _flame_." A tiny stream is shot out, but Coronamon begins panting before the attack even hits.

 _"C is still weak from that annoying tournament."_

 _ **"Call cat."** _ A deep booming voice says from seemingly everywhere at once. A horde of small black felines spawn from the electrical aura.

Koh looks into the eyes of the beast, seeing his own reflection. "Wait, are they coming after me!" He walks backwards and trips over his own feet after the realization.

They let out a hiss before pouncing.

"K look-"

* * *

"-Out!"

Sayo feels behind her picking up a broken piece of glass to strike at the fierce bats. She hits one managing to poof it into dust, but the rest uses this opportunity to sink their teeth in her pale white skin.

 _"Lop-ear ripple!"_ The watery tornado hits dispersing the surrounding swarm of bats into its current.

A soaked Sayo stands up squeezing the water and blood from her clothes. "Thank you-"

* * *

"-Coronamon, even though you could have handled that better!" Koh pats down the remaining sparks on his uniform. "Well, at least I'm not cat food."

The mysterious being began laughing once again.

 _"This demon is trying to kill me all while laughing at my pain."_ A vain pulsates on the side of Koh's head. " _And I doubt he'll let me run away without a knife in my back. The only person who could beat it is-"_ The tamer's eyes widen as he burst out laughing louder than even the enemy.

"What's so funny K? we're pushed against a corner here!"

K stops his outburst to pat his partner on the head. "We can't win, but we won't lose either."

C tilts his head almost to the ground. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Let's just say this'll be a wake up call." Koh hands Coronamon an green floppy disk.

"Wake up- OH! I get it now!" C's head shoots straight back up.

"Don't let me down." Koh begins strolling away, locking eyes with the being. _"Alright, time to do what I'm terrible at... Talking."_ He points his finger. "Hey... Um.. What's the deal with airline food. _Nailed it_."

 _ **"Chrono DSR."** _ It said as a black ball forms in front of it.

"Heh, it's do or die time." The young tamer smirked.

 _ **"Eden's Javelin!"** _ Ophanimon pierces the temple of the skull with her golden weapon and then fires a concentrated ray lighting it up like a Halloween pumpkin blowing it up from the inside out.

"Rise and shine Cheif."

Chief smiles next to C holding up a gray floppy disk titled revive. "You did -"

* * *

"It" Julia limps over.

Sayo uses her body as a crutch for the chief. "I honestly don't know what happened, it just exploded out of nowhere."

"Don't be modest. You're a life saver. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come."


	5. Bronze cleanup

"Any clue about what that thing was?"

Chief Glare shakes his head. "No idea."

"I felt it when I delivered the final blow." Ophanimon looks down at her javelin. "It teleported away at the last second."

"Great, so It might come back for round two."

"Well, we can't waste our time waiting for a possibility, the citizens need immediate treatment."

"If you're going to put me in one of those super soft hospital beds make sure it's near a window." The orange haired Tamer yawns. "Oh, and call a stretcher that run here was exhausting."

"I don't think so, you're helping as well."

"What!? With all do respect sir, we almost died and I'm traumatized. At least give me a week's rest."

"K," Coronamon looks up with big sad cat eyes while tugging at his partner's jacket. " I know it's asking a lot, but I really want to help."

"Ugh, fine!" He throws up his arms. "So annoying..."

"Thanks K!"

Chief Glare slaps his back. "That's the Light Fang spirit!"

Koh puts his hands in his pockets and trudges out the Union room alongside Coronamon. "...Both of you." He mutters mid-warp. Once at Sunshine the young boy sees nothing but despair. The liveliness of the tournament had died and this was the funeral. An abundant number of Tamers had arrived during his battle and are aiding the citizens that begin to regain consciousness, while everyone else is being carried to a long winding line leading to the main warp gate. A platoon wearing bright yellow outfits accompanied by very large digimon marches straight past him.

"Mixing day with night shifts makes too many people for my taste." K says as his red eyes watch four carts full of Digi eggs being pushed in opposite directions. "Hey C."

"Yes?"

"You wanted this so I expect you to work harder than any of these yellow wearing snobs and I'll be pissed if I see you slacking off for even a second."

"I'll do my best!"

Koh puts his Digivice up to his ear. "We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."

"Terrific communications must be off." He holsters the Digivice. "I guess it's better to go check on Gatomon in person anyway."

Moments later he stands in front of a green isolated computer with multiple locations on the screen. After entering a sixteen digit code a giant red X pops up. "Denied? Well, let me try," he doesn't hesitate to enter a different combination, but the red marking shows up again. "Hmm." Koh slowly types a different series of numbers to avoid making any mistakes. "Denied." He crosses his arms and cups his chin. "I can't go anywhere not even the other sections of sunshine. Just what kind of virus is this." Koh scratches the back of his head. "I'm gonna have to manually reconnect the path from scratch. To reconstruct an entire digital road will take hours."

A dazed Koh is pulled down by his ear. "What are you doing?!" The voice shouts point blank.

He turns around to see two small girls wearing green khakis, yellow caps, and cargo jackets. One has short light orange hair a clear contrast to Koh's darker shade. The other has cherry red pigtails. "Can you not yell in my ear little girl." He slaps the hats over both their eyes.

"Hmph! I may be little, but I am your senior Goggle head!" The girl that pulled his ear adjusts her hat. "And you will address me as Ms. Ai from now on."

The Cherry haired girl twirls her pigtails. "It would be wise to call me Ms. Kizuna if you want to get on my good side.

Koh turns around and begins tapping away at the computer.

"Don't ignore us!" Ai shouts.

"Sorry, my hearings bad anything under four feet has trouble reaching."

"Grrrr!" Ai holds out her Digivice. "Wormmon realize!" A small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae and ten legs with pink claws appears.

Koh rolls his eyes. "I'm scared now."

" _ **Sticky Net**_." Wormmon completely restricted the boy in its white thread.

He lets out a heavy sigh. "I can do without this entire week all together."

"You should be grateful we've chosen you to assist us with some manual labor." Kizuna bends down with a wide smile. "Come now Wormmon there's work to do." She claps her hands and the Digimon begins dragging Goggle head. Upon reaching shine plaza the girls use imaginary binoculars to scope the area. They soon spot a lone man gripping his side and run over to him while pretending to be airplanes."Hello lucky citizen! You'll be glad to know that two of the strongest tamers are here to grace you with their assistance!"

"Don't forget modest." Koh adds causing him to get a swift kick to the side.

"Leave me alone Pipsqueaks I don't have time to play."

"She wasn't asking." Ai kicks the back of his knee, then twists his arm, revealing a hand dripping in blood and a dark red stain on his shirt. "Wormmon." The bug Digimon begins spinning a makeshift bandage.

Kizuna then lifts his top and smacks the bandage on the wound. The man lets out a loud yelp "We better see you in that hospital line."

"You Brats!" The man raises his fist. "Like hell I'm going to listen to you!"

"Kizuna? Did we apply the bandage on correctly?" Ai puts her finger on her chin.

"I don't think so maybe we should rip it off and apply a new one." The Cherry girl acts as if doing the motion.

The man begins limping off at great speed.

"Mission accomplished!" Ai points to the sky. "On to our next objective, but first Wormmon let Goggle head loose."

"Ah man, just when I was starting to get comfortable being dragged around." He sits up and stretches out his back.

Kizuna puts her hands on her hips. "We'll need your help for this next part so don't even think of running off."

He sluggishly stands. "Trust me, I lack the motivation to walk off, let alone run."

"Well, you better find some motivation because you're about to do some heavy lifting!" Ai wags her finger in his face. "See that pile of rubble everyone is struggling to lift your gonna help."

Koh exhales out his nose. " _I'm not about to argue with the dynamic duo over there, but I refuse to stupidly move rocks like a prisoner. Let me see..."_ He squints his eyes. "Hey, how strong is Wormmon's sticky whatever."

"Stronger than you'll ever be why?"

"That's not saying much but it'll do. You think he can shoot his net to where I say."

"Humor him." She says as her partner crawls over to Goggle head.

Koh walks around pointing at debris as if playing connect the dots. "Now pass me the final string." He holds out his hand then places it on a large statue near the edge of the city. "And with the power of gravity." He kicks the statue off and watches all the debris follow picking up speed with each piece that goes over.

The surrounding Tamers waste no time grabbing everyone buried beneath the wreckage.

The two girls run up smiling. "I'm sure you want to thank us and you can do so by-"

"Move kids you're in the way! I need someone performing CPR on this woman ASAP!"

"So..." Koh looks at the two girls with their heads down. "Can I go now?"

"NO!" Ai shouts. "We still have work to do!"

"Yes a lot more!" Kizuna echoes.

Koh raises this hand. "If I may ask a question before we continue."

"What is it Goggle head?!"

"Are you two simply helping out to get attention?"

"Of course not! These are the basic duties of tamers with our caliber!"

"Caliber?"

"You don't know! Well, if you beg I might show you why we're so great!." Kizuna digs in her pocket.

"Not begging. If I had to guess, I would assume you two are Examiners or your preferred titles Digi-destined." Koh uses air quotations over the last word. "That would explain the overly cocky attitudes, a simple case of patriotic brainwashing." He strolls off. "Words of wisdom nobodies going to respect someone because they were told to."

Ai clenches her fist. "Even Goggle head treats us like pests."

"We can't give up not until everyone acknowledges us." Kizuna puts her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'll make him the first to realize how great we are."

"How?"

"By working our butts off right in front of him duh!"

"Great idea!" Ai jumps up and down. "Let's hurry and find where he went!"

* * *

"I've been doing this rewrite for hours now." Koh slams his head on the keyboard. "I could have been done if it wasn't for those meddling kids."

"HELP!"

Koh's ear twitches

"Kizuna hold on!"

He looks out the corner of his eye and sees Ai dangling halfway over a broken ledge holding onto Kizuna. "What are they stupid, hurry and use Wormmon's string to pull-"

"KIZUNA!" Ai shouts as the Cherry girls scream begins to echo." "Wormmon!" She pulls out a flame decorated egg with a sharp horn and dives off the ledge with her partner. " _ **Digi armor**_ ," The egg turns into a beam shooting outward. " _ **Energize**_!" She catches the energy and slams it down on her digivice. Wormmon turns into a ball of light and out came a pair of wings. The once small insect now clad in armor obtained larger humanoid features whilst still keeping its worm like face. He picks up speed before grabbing the girls in each arm."Nice, Shadramon!" A large floor panel appears below Shadramon who flips right side up landing on his feet. He then sinks deep into the panel and launches up like a rocket. After floating safely down the armored bug lets go of the rescued girls before reverting to his smaller form.

The two embraced each other with a tight hug. "Thanks, Ai."

"It was no big deal I kind of moved without thinking."

"I bet you do a lot of things without thinking. Like almost dying."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's an invisible barrier keeping Digimon from attacking our city which is why we use warp pads."

"I knew that Shadramon and I would have-"

"Splattered everywhere at the speed y'all were falling. I had to erase all my hard work just to make that stupid trampoline panel in time."

Kizuna and Ai look at each other. "We're..."

"Sorry? Apology not accepted, I saved you because it be problematic for me when the Union goes on a man hunt looking for two new Digi destined. On top of everything else going on I'd be drowning in extra duty."

"Don't get cocky Goggle head!" The two girls stick out their tongues before dashing off. "We'll be back soon to change that attitude of yours!"

"Annoying..." Koh looks down at his shaking hands with red tipped fingers. "...both of them." He takes a deep breath. "I want this day to be over. Coronamon better still be helping."

* * *

Back at the plaza he's met with a large sleek of rubble thrown past him. Paying it no mind for what instantly caught his attention was a lion cub on his knees, paws completely black and golden claws tattered.

C picks up a pink Digi egg with hearts plastered all over and holds it close to his chest. "I've been looking all day and I finally found you, Knightmon."Koh walks up to his partner and takes a knee. "K, look." He holds up the egg with a dirt covered smile. "I found Knightmon!"

"It's time to go home."

"But we have to find a cart to put the egg in."

"I don't have time for that he'll just have to stay with us until everything gets settled."

"Thanks K." Coronamon's last words before snuggling on K's back slipping to sleep.

* * *

 _ **This is my first original chapter I hope you all enjoyed it.**_


	6. Gold baby

"K!" Coronamon shouts from the peak of the cabin while coiled around the slightly moving egg. "Knightmon is about to hatch!"

The orange haired tamer rolls over in his bed. "And what do you expect me to do about it?"

"We need supplies to take care of the baby of course!"

"Hmm, Gatomon..." The boy whimpers to the white feline typing away on the computer.

"Don't Gatomon me. I still have to make minor repairs for the home security your too lazy to work on."

"K, please! We promised to take care of him together!"

Koh sandwiches his head between the pillow.

"We both know he'll keep whining until you do this so why not save a headache."

"Fine!" He throws the pillow at Coronamon's face. "Just shut up already!"

"Thanks K, he needed something soft to rest on." C places the cushion underneath the egg.

* * *

When he arrives at shine plaza the commotion there is no surprise. The shops had finally been repaired after the incident and he's not the only tamer with a fresh digimon on the way. The shelves are flying as everybody pushes and shoves to get the best items. Koh walks over to the clearance bin; a giant unorganized basket filled to the brim with a variety of supplies. "Regular items that don't increase stats." He grabs a box of milk and wipes some dust off it. "Nobody has touched the stuff and they're cheap so I can get a lot. This saves me the trouble of coming back later." He stacks as many boxes that can fit in the cart as possible.

* * *

"There goes my book money." The young boy walks in carrying four bulging white bags. "C's lucky nothing looked good this month."

The lion cub jumps down in front of him. "K!"

"What..."

"I have to poo..." He crosses his legs.

"Hold it."

"I have been!" C bounces.

Koh drops the bags and snatches the egg. "Just go before you really start to annoy me!"

Coronamon waddles to the bathroom and slams the door.

Letting out a heavy groan, he plops down on the bed and at that exact moment the egg cracks in half. "You have really bad timing Knight- " He lifts up the shell and sees two small tailed beasts. One is lime green with a single horn, the other is chocolate brown with three horns. He looks at his digivice which spells out Zerimon and Conomon. The pair gazes up at the boy as he slowly puts the egg back together.

"Did I hear something?!" Gatomon asks.

"Nope."

A few minutes later the toilet flush echoes as Coronamon skips from the bathroom. "That was refreshing!" He looks to see Koh reading at his desk. "Is Knightmon okay?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Koh points at the bed, then flips the page of his book.

"K he already hatched!" Coronamon plucks the top off and gets a flurry of bubbles directly in his eyes. With a loud scream he begins rolling around on the floor.

He flips another page. "Oh yeah, that happened while you were in the bathroom. They might be a little mad since I closed the egg back up."

"Why did you do that!" The sound of a key snapping could be heard as the orange haired tamer turns around to see all of Gatomon's white hairs standing up.

"I know she hates lying, but I didn't think she would be this mad." He shuts the book and quickly examines inside the egg only to see the chocolate baby with tears in its eyes while the lime baby jumps out headbutting him in the jaw. "Why you!" Koh feels the glare of his Parental Digimon on his back. "Must be hungry." He lets out a chuckle and forces a wry smile. Walking over to the bags with the squirming baby he grabs a bottle and throws it in the microwave. "C I need you to feed the other one."

"My eyes I... I can't... K there's a light..."

"Useless..." He says as the microwave dings. Throwing another bottle in he goes to feed Zerimon.

"Here," The fresh level moves his mouth to the right causing some of the milk to smear on his cheek. "You," Koh tries again, but this time Zerimon moves his mouth to the left. "Go!" Accidentally squeezing the bottle too hard he covered the green ball in milk droplets.

"Your brother doesn't want any, how about you show him how good it is." Koh creeps forward and pulls out the other bottle. Tears begin to swell up in Conomon's eyes. " No, no don't cry." He frantically waves his hands and covers his face. "Bleh!" He sticks out his tongue and quickly covers his face again. "Mmm!" This time he puffs out his cheeks and uses his hands to form antlers. The brown ball sniffed the snot that was dripping from her nose and gave a hiccup.

 _"This is so embarrassing."_ The boy thought. "Come on now catch the rocket ship. Zoom, zoom!" Conomon gawked at the bottle as it flew around the room. "Time for landing!" He slowly put the bottle in her mouth which she resisted at first, but soon began drinking it eagerly.

When the milk was half way finished Zerimon knocked his sister to the side and sucked on her bottle. Before she could make a peep another was quickly stuck in her mouth as if nothing happened.

After the two finished Koh picked up Zerimon and lightly tapped the infants back to assist him in letting out a soft burp.

Doing the same for Conomon she surprisingly let out a much larger belch than her brother. When his sister was put down Zerimon started jumping repeatedly.

"What again?" Koh rolled his eyes as he tapped Zerimon's back once more. "Are you going to do it or not? " With a strained face the baby boy threw up all over Koh's black jacket.

He puts the baby down and looks at the visible white stain. Zerimon simply holds his head high.

"Sounds like it's time for a bath." Gatomon hops off her stool. "I'll do your laundry while you handle that."

"Sounded to me like it's time for adoption." K grumbles as he gives her his jacket and carries the twins to the tub. "Keep being useless C you're doing such a good job at it."

"I'll become a blind warrior, my other senses should be ten times more powerful! They'll speak of me for generations to come." Coronamon mumbles.

After filling the tub a quarter of the way he places the two in. "Okay, while I wash your brother you can play with this." Koh holds up a small duck squeezing it once to let out a squeak. Conomon's eyes widen as he places it in the water.

"As for you this'll keep the water out your eyes." Koh puts his goggles on Zerimon who scans the room with them. "Lather." Putting a dab of soap on his head, he begins scrubbing with a rag till all that's left is a big foam ball with goggles. "Rinse." He scoops some water in his hand pouring it on the baby to wash off the soap. "And repeat." He redoes this process before taking off the goggles. Zerimon who not too long ago had dried up milk and throw up all over his body was now all cleaned up.

"Now it's your turn." He places his goggles on Conomon as the duck floats to Zerimon who lowers half his body beneath the water.

While he was washing her down Zerimon suddenly attacks the toy. Using his single tooth he gets a hold of the plastic duck swinging it left and right splashing water everywhere.

"Alright! Bath-time is over!" He rips the deflated duck from Zerimon's mouth, but a strip of yellow fabric still dangles from his tooth.

After pulling the plug to drain the water, he grabs the twins and drapes his goggles around his neck. Using one towel he dries the two off, much to their disapproval.

They let out a synchronized yawn to which Koh responded with a sturdy nod. "Now you're speaking my language." He brings them to his bed. "This is my best pillow, super soft like you're sleeping on a cloud and the sheep are harmonizing to sing you a lullaby." He sets them on the cushion, but they immediately jump back in his hands. "I know where this is going... Fine you can sleep with me, but don't get too close." He lays down on the bed and the two immediately nuzzle their faces deep under one of his armpits before turning over. "I just said..." He looks down at the two already fast asleep. Zerimon was drooling with his mouth open while Conomon had a grin on her face. He grabs the blanket and covers half their bodies, leaving his top half still exposed.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up!

Koh opens his eyes to see an unfamiliar green Digimon hopping on his bed.

"Morning." He looks left to see a similar Digimon, but with brown coloring.

"What the..." His digivice shows the names Gummymon and Kokomon. "Impossible! There's no way they could have evolved overnight!" He stares at the twins intensely both gaining blob like bodies. Their heads remained mostly the same except with puppy dog ears and an extra tooth to make up a set.

"Breakfast." Kokomon rubs her nose on Koh's cheek.

"Food! Food!" Gummymon yanks the blanket off, revealing two large pink swirls.

"My bed is not a toilet!"

"That'll teach you to take them to the bathroom before bedtime." Gatomon strolls up handing him a plastic bag. "Breakfast is on the table after you've cleaned up."

He looks over at C sleeping. "Oh, you want to know my name? I've been called many things through the years, but the one that's stuck the most is the Blind Olympian..." He scratches his belly.

"I don't even know what I was expecting."

Tossing the sheets in the washer, he then puts the poop in the plastic bag and throws them away. While waiting he decides to get breakfast out the way. Gatomon had made two pieces of well done meat on a bone with a batch of croquettes next to it.

It was easy to feed Gummymon. Simply put the plate on the floor and he'd attack the meal as if he was a starving wolf. As for Kokomon Koh had to cut the meat up in little pieces and feed it to her.

"Say ahhhh."

"Ahhhh." The chocolate sister opens her mouth. A slight blush is seen on her face as she chews.

The boy grabs a croquette from his plate, but before he could even take a bite the twins were ogling at his food.

"Can I have some?"

"Gimme! Gimme!"

Tearing the croquette in half he throws it to the lime brother who catches it midair. "He's like a mini C." He then gives the other half to the twin sister who eats it out his hand.

She soon stops eating her share and nudges the rest. "Have some."

Koh looks down at her smile for a second. "Hmph, well it was originally mine." He throws the scrap in his mouth.

"Is it good?!"

"Yeah, wish I had more."

"Me too." She giggled.

"Thanks for the meal! Thanks for the meal!"

The orange haired tamer lets a small smirk slip out with the sigh he gave.

"K, I can see again!" Coronamon comes running. "Oh is that meat?! My favorite!" He picks up the two and throws them in his mouth to later spit out the bones.

"That was mine! That was mine!"

Kokomon crawls up with tears in her eyes. "Why'd he do that?"

"Because he's an idiot."

Gummymon launches himself head first at the lion cub, but he dodges with ease.

"Ahahaha nice sneak attack Knightmon, but you'll have to do better than that to get the drop on m-"

With a loud thud Coronamon falls face first. The tiny victor then lands on the loser's head.

"How?"

"He used his squishy body to ricochet off the wall gaining speed and power." K bends down. "That's what you get for being cocky."

Kokomon sticks out her tongue. "Idiot!"

"Well, playtime is over." The boy slides his plate of croquettes. "If any of you are still hungry the rest is yours." He picks up the remaining plates and takes them to Gatomon. "Do you need help with the dishes?"

"No, you've done well enough. I've almost forgotten about the whole hatching incident."

 _"Which means she hasn't forgotten yet."_ Sweat pours down his face.

A doorbell like sound resonates throughout the home.

"Huh? Someone's requesting entry? Did you invite anyone over?"

"No, I'll go check it out." Pressing the enter button on the computer near the warp panel an image of a girl wearing an orange beret appears on screen.

"Hi Sweetie!" She waves.

Koh presses the escape button and the screen turns black. He returns to the kitchen and assists Gatomon.

"Who was that."

"Prankster."

"You're not lying to me are you young man."

Koh didn't even have to look to know that the feline was wearing her usual angry demeanor. "I'll go apologize."

After typing in a code with one hand a girl with emerald hair and amber eyes warps in. "Sorry for hanging up on you that was rude of me."

"It's okay sweetie, I forgive you!" The girl hugs the boy with her right foot sticking up.

"Please let go of me Giselle."

"Sorry I just get so excited when I see you." She puts both hands over her face as it turns red.

 _"This girl is more than annoying._ What. Do. You. Want."

"Party pooper." Giselle coughs to deepen her voice and then looks at Koh with newly sharpened eyes. "I was informed that a city guard has gone missing. There were sightings of you and your partner carrying the egg. I just came to confirm if he was still here."

"Gummymon come down here."

The green slime lands on the Tamers head. "What is it? What is it?"

"You've already evolved him to his in-training form." She crosses her arms. "May I ask how?"

"I have no obligations to answer that."

"Fine, so be it." Giselle takes Gummymon from atop Koh's head.

He squirms around hysterically trying to break free. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"I can't do that because I need you to come with me."

"Why's that? Why's that?"

"Bad things are probably going to be happening soon. Everyone might be in danger."

"Really? Really?"

"Yes and you're one of the many who can help."

"What about Papa is he coming? Is he coming?"

"You're Papa's plenty strong already even if most people don't realize it yet."

"Yeah you're right! You're right!" Gummymon smiles. "Then I'll go! I'll go!"

"Two more things before I leave." She looks over at Koh. "The first is a question."

"What."

She taps her lips with her index finger."This is a one in one hundred chance, but was there another Digimon in his egg?"

"No, there wasn't." He answered without hesitation.

"Really?" Giselle raises an eyebrow.

"I said no." Koh walks over to the girl and slightly towers over her. "Now leave before you really annoy me."

"Calm down, I still have one last thing to say."

"Then hurry."

"Coming straight from the Chief your little vacation is over. He let you relax for your heroic actions during the incident, but now it's time to work and help repair the city."

"Understood."

"Alright Gum Gum ready to train with Mama!"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Bye, bye Papa! We'll be thinking of you!" Giselle blows a kiss goodbye before warping out.

"Papa..." Kokomon comes from hiding shaking.

"What..."

"Where'd they take brother?"

He takes a deep inhale followed by a heavy exhale. "Away."

"Are they going to take me too."

"No they won't. Not If you don't annoy me."

* * *

 **As always, thanks for reading this chapter it was a tough one for many reasons. My first time writing silent characters so new found respect for those who do it on a daily. Paragraphing was probably the hardest part of it. Anyway, thank you for everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story so far it means a lot. Here's hoping for faster chapters.**


	7. Fly to Login Mountain

_It's been an entire week since the incident and just my luck when I went back to work they made me the sole individual in charge of reconnecting the digital road to the Digi Colosseum. Telling me it was important because they had hoped Darkmoon would have the same idea, but unfortunately when I went there that wasn't the case. Luckily they also took damage during the attack and since yours truly was already there I made the repairs by myself. After I was done I was sent right back to work checking over the entire system of Sunshine to see if we missed anything. I need a break._

 _"_ Why do _I have_ to check the systems, it's such a hassle! What are you Goggle heads even good for?" Tonpei intertwines his fingers and stretches his arms.

Cheetah puts both hands behind his head and kicks up his feet on the counter. "Especially since we have an elite operator or are those blue goggles just for show."

 _"I've done ten times more work than these idiots and they still have the audacity too complain! Tsk, whatever I should be done by today and hopefully nobody will need me for a long while. I can finally return to my peaceful, lazy days."_ Koh continues working.

"I m-mean it's not that bad and i-it's the least we can do for the Union." Kenpa slowly pushes one key at a time with only her index fingers.

"Plus we're low on manning many are still in the hospital." Pulsa adds.

 _"Well, at least there are a few people with bra-"_ Koh notices Komachi staring blankly at his face. "Uhhh."

"Chief Glare wants to see you and Pulsa." She says before walking off as if nothing happened.

Pulsa stands up and straightens his tie. "Well then let's go Mr. Dawn."

"Great more work." The boy scratches the back of his orange hair.

The three Tamers stand in front of Chief Glare and Ophanimon throwing a salute to initiate the briefing.

"As you may know we've restored the link to three Digiareas: Login mountain, Chip forest and Thriller ruins.

 _"And the Colosseum."_ Koh thought.

"I need you all to investigate each location thoroughly."

"Woah, woah, woah! Isn't recon suppose to be the duties of Bronze Tamers right now?!"

"It normally would be, but the bronze tournament is coming up and I would like everyone to participate. It's been held off for long enough and I personally feel this is a great way to raise morale and show the rest of the digital world we're doing just fine." Glare smiles. "Of course, this is all thanks to you restoring that link Koh. I'm forever grateful which is why I specifically choose you for the job. I'm sure you need to stretch your legs."

 _"This guy."_

"I've already sent the quest details to your digivices. Pulsa I'm assigning you to Thriller Ruins."

"I won't let you down, sir."

"Komachi I'm sending you to Chip Forest."

She gives the Chief that usual blank expression hidden behind her red glasses frame.

"Koh-"

"I refuse." Everybody almost broke their necks to look at the boy.

A blonde haired woman with chocolate skin runs up and grabs his collar effortlessly lifting him off the ground. "What did you say punk!"

"I'm not cut out for this line of work. My specialty is rebuilding digital roads. You're lucky the damages to the Colosseum were minimum or I would have refused that as well, but thanks for the consideration to stretch my legs." He put air quotations around the last three words.

"Why you little!"

"It's okay Litton." Glare holds onto the fist the woman just made. "I completely understand your decision. We've been completely overwhelming you with all these tasks in the past week. I'll find someone else."

"Tsk!" Litton snarled before dropping him. "You're being way too easy on him Chief! Disrespectful Tamers like him will never change without discipline!"

"If he won't do it, let us go!" Tonpei and the others lined up.

Cheetah shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "I don't know why you didn't pick us in the first place. We'd be way more help than Goggle head."

"We're of course re-requesting permission not de-demanding it, sir."

"Request Denied." Ophanimon speaks up. "You all have been slacking on your work lately. If I can't even trust you to do a simple task such as coding for the city, how can I possibly know you'll be okay outside."

"We'll be fine, really we will. If anything happens, I'll hit em with my special." Tonpei punches his hand.

"No means no we already have enough casualties."

Glare steps forward. "Look, how about we all take an hour break I'm sure everybody's just tired."

Cheetah pokes Tonpei's stomach with his elbow. "Let's just forget about it. There's a restaurant that just got rebuilt that I've been waiting for." The three exchanged glances before leaving.

"Sir those Tamers showed more guts than a certain coward." Litton places her hands on her waist. "I recommend the next area that opens up we send them out."

"Well, you better tell them to pick up the slack every job here is important."

"I'll consider it if as Ophanimon said they show more interest in the little things." He gives a salute. "Until then, you're all dismissed, please be careful out there." Everyone follows suit before leaving the Union room.

 _"Dealing with all of them gave me the biggest headache, I'm glad he sent us on break."_ Koh lets out a yawn. " _Let me find somewhere to nap, definitely a place with just the right amount of sunlight."_ A small smile creeps on his face as he gazes at the wooden bench in front of a one story building with a yellow roof. _"I don't know what it is about sleeping there, but for some reason it puts me at ease. I'm glad it finally got restored."_ Not even a single step is taken when Kokomon slithers in front of him struggling to drag what appears to be a large box wrapped up in a pink cloth.

"Papa!" She lets go of the item, tumbling on to his foot.

"What are you doing?"

The brown blob looks up with a grin. "Gatomon made lunch for you and brother!"

"Oh?" He unties the cloth and opens one of the two boxes to see chicken, broccoli, and a bunch of rice all made in a crude image of his face.

"I helped make it! Does it look good?"

"I guess."

"Hehehe, tell me how it tastes when you get home. I'm gonna take the other to big bother." She starts heading in the direction Koh came from.

"That's the wrong way."

"Oh! Then maybe..." She turns left and begins moving again.

Koh exhales out his nose. "Do you need help finding Gummymon."

"That would be great! This is my first time in the city!"

 _"Five minutes, it'll only take five minutes."_ He closes the bento. "He's providing security next to the main warp pad. I was on my way there to see if I could cancel a quest anyway, so you can tag along if you want."

"Thank you!" Kokomon squishes down then jumps high up and lands on his head.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive at their destination.

"Hey, you there hold on! Hold on!"

The boy looks down to see two green blobs glaring at him.

"Yes, you come over here!"

"Calm down, it's just us."

Gum Gum laughed. "Oh, it's you Papa you should have said something much sooner! Much sooner!"

"We came to drop off your lunch!" His sister hopped down snatching the bento on the way. Upon landing, she notices a large red bruise located on her brother's forehead. "What happened?!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

K bends down and begins applying pressure to the wound.

"Ow, ow! Papa stop! Papa stop!"

"She asked what happened to your big bobble head."

"It was the three Tamers! The three Tamers!" He cried out.

"What?"

"They forced their way through! He tried to stop them, but when he did, they attacked with Monodramon!" The other Gummymon answered.

"Those idiots!" K shot up. "If they expect me to do all the work by myself they have another thing coming!"

"Papa?"

He adjusts his goggles. "5 minutes I'll drag them back before this break is over. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Wow thanks! It's dangerous outside I hope those three are doing alright! Doing alright!"

The brown blob jumps back on his head. "Let me come just in case you need help taking them back home."

"Try not to get in my way I'm on a time crunch here." He holds up his digivice and Kokomon turns into a stream of data swiftly going inside. _"They assaulted him, but he and his sister are still worried? They're worse than C."_

"Okay!"

"While you're in their wake up that lazy bum."

* * *

Warping to center bridge, he arrives on scene and sees Tonpei and Cheetah each holding a Tamer in a full Nelson.

"Hey there, what are you doing!" One of the Tamers squirms.

Tonpei tightens his grip. "Calm down."

"Hey Kenpa hurry up!" Cheetah shouts

"We ap-apologise for acting on our own." The young girl presses enter on the keyboard and the warp pad in front of them lights up.

In unison Cheetah and Tonpei throw the two boys down.

"See ya." The blonde haired boy warps away with a wink.

"I'm reporting this to Chief glare!"

"Go ahead, we're going to prove to everyone how dependable we are."

"W-Wait for me!"

"Why am I always seconds too late." Koh looks over to the monitor and an image of Login Mountain was still on the screen.

"And where do you think you're going!"

"Login mountain obviously."

"Nobody is allowed to go there until we get a recon team to assure its safety.

"So unless you want to get in big trouble like those other three I suggest you turn around."

"I am the recon team."

"You expect us to believe they'd send a Goggle head."

"You think I want to be here." He pulls out his bright orange digivice showing the details.

The two Tamers lean in to read the text. "Tsk, what is the Chief thinking."

"You should have come sooner, just hurry up and go already."

"Aye aye sir..."

* * *

The rays of sunlight are beaming down gently on the patches of grass, but the wind was blowing fiercely scattering flower petals. The uneven rocky mountain pierced the heavens with the peak hidden behind the clouds.

"I'm so high up, it's kind of hard to breathe." The boy begins taking slow breaths. "Who's idea was it to make the entry point halfway up the mountain. Coronamon, Kokomon, realize."

"Woah were are we at K!" C bounces up and down. "I feel great!"

"It's so pretty!"

"Get it together you two this isn't a field trip we're looking for the three musketeers."

"Who?"

"Just be on the look out for any humans."

"Like her." C pointed to a blue haired girl on her knees, face covered up by her hands.

"This might be easier than I thought."

"Are you okay?" Kokomon asks.

Kenpa moves her hands and looks down at Kokomon with her dark blue eyes as tears begin to swell up. "Oh G-Goggle head, it's you."

"Your adventure ends here." Koh looks left and right. "Where are the other two?"

"They... W-We were..."

"Just spit it out!"

"A-Aquilamon suddenly attacked us so t-they chased after it, but I tripped and-"

"They left you behind."

"We w-weren't prepared for this. What should I do?"

"If we're up against a champion there's nothing we can do, but go back to the city. Hopefully Chief Glare will send a Bronze Tamer out in time."

"NO!" She clenches onto Goggle head. "What if they get hurt in the meantime! I could never forgive myself! There has to be something, anything we can do!"

"Alright! Alright! You're soaking my shirt!" Gently pushing her off him. " We'll go after the other two, but you still need to go back to the city."

"But..."

Kokomon nuzzles up against her ankle. "Don't cry."

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about I can handle a champion or two." The lion cub pounds his chest.

"You heard them now scat. We'll be able to at least hold it off until help arrives."

"I'm s-sorry for being in the way. Please come back safely." Those were the last words she muttered before leaving.

 _"Another idiot."_

* * *

The path was steep and as they scaled the side of the mountain it became somewhat colder. The Digimon seemed fine, but small drops of sweat appeared on their Tamer's face with his breathing getting heavier and heavier.

"Are you okay Papa?"

"I'm fine! Keep on the lookout."

"K! Over there!"

"Speak of the devil. Good job C you're two for two today."

A giant red eagle the size of a shop looms over Tonpei and Cheetah with its two large horns. Laying next to them are a small purple dragon and an emerald coloured turtle. "Are you mocking me! Do I look like a joke to you!" He points at his scarred face. Long red cuts go over both his eyes and an X Mark is at the centre of his forehead. "I've been fighting my whole life! Did you really expect to defeat me with those skills!"

"Darn it wasn't suppose to be like this!" The brown haired boy held up his partner. "I'm sorry Monodramon."

"This is bad he's way too strong!"

"Let's apologize and beg for forgiveness Cheetah." Kamemon clasps onto his helmet.

"Don't give up! It's not every day we get to face a champion!" The cub rolls up in-between the four as if ignorant to the dire situation.

"What! What are you doing here Goggle head?!" Tonpei gasps.

"This was originally my mission."

"We don't need your help if you can't tell we have this covered." Cheetah says.

"What was that!" Aquilamon spreads his wings. "No matter how many come you can't hope to match the strength of the Ruler of Login Mountain!" He then flies straight up in the air leaving behind a gust of wind and these muffled words. "I'll defeat you all at once!"

"Wow, he doesn't look happy." K shields his eyes from the sun to try and get a peek at where the eagle Digimon went, but he was already out of sight leaving only a hole in the clouds.

"We need to hide." Kamemon goes into his shell with his helmet still sticking out.

"I'm not done fighting!" Monodramon coughed.

"Well then y'all keep fighting."

"Where are you going!"

"You said you didn't need my help so I'm gonna make me a warp panel back to shine terminal because I refuse to walk anymore." Pressing a button on his digivice a bright orange holographic keyboard pops out.

"You can do that?!"

"Yeah, but it'll take a few minutes try to stay alive until then."

Aquilamon comes straight down like a missile breaking the ground beneath him, sending boulders flying in different directions. While Tonpei, Cheetah, and their partners flew into the side of the mountain a single rock went in Goggle head's direction.

Coronamon appears in front of him, shattering the incoming rubble with a single punch. "Hey K be careful!"

"C you can go rampage I'll be fine."

"Wait really?!"

"Yea, but once the gate is up, we're leaving."

"Do think when I beat him I'll become King of the mountain." C laughs.

"Can I play?" The in-training Digimon asks.

"You stay by my side in case another incident happens."

"Okay..."

The rookie jumps on the back of the champion grabbing him by the horns to stand firmly atop his head.

"I'm not going to lose to that furball!" The tiny purple dragon stands.

"Then let's beat Aquilamon before he does ** _Cracking Bite!"_**

Monodramon lunges mouth wide open showing off his razor sharp fangs while drooling heavily.

The eagle digimon moves upward out the way shaking off Coronamon who lands on his head.

Continuing his attack, he takes a chunk out of a nearby stone chewing up the pieces in his mouth as the rest turns into red data and disintegrates

"Kamemon stop hiding and use _ **Armored Arrow** _ while he's distracted."

Coming from out the Shell was not a head, but a metallic pointer that fired out with the helmet still attached. This missile followed its target no matter which direction he went.

"Ha! You won't be able to shake off this heat seeking attack!"

"Wow, you guys are strong! How come you were losing?" C asked.

"Heh, he just got the drop on us is all."

Aquilamon heading straight for the boys makes a sharp turn only inches away. The missile that was honing in on him landed and exploded in the middle of the group. "Enough of your games, I'm ending this now! _ **Blast Rings!"** _ Opening his yellow beak he fires off oval-shaped beams with a roar similar to thunder.

They all scattered, trying to dodge the attack. Tonpei picked up his partner and started carrying him, but immediately ran out of breath dropping to his knees.

"I'm gonna go help!"

"Wait!"

Before Koh could turn around Kokomon was already bouncing off. She headbutts the young boy out the way from the initial attack, but the assault wasn't over as he continually shot the beams of energy. _ **"Double Bubble!"** _ She blows out a flurry of bubbles that pop on contact with the rings. K then dives in covering her with his own body taking all the damage and letting out a loud shriek. "Papa, are you okay." The boy slightly lets go of the Digimon he held close to his chest only to see a crying brown and pink rabbit with two long ears.

 _"She evolved again?"_

"Please don't be hurt. I'm sorry for running off."

"Stop whining, I'm fine! It's better for me to get hurt than Gatomon getting on my case about your injuries." Goggle head rolls over and uses all his strength to sit up. "It was stupid to trust those two idiots in doing a simple job as stalling for a few minutes." He squints his eyes and examines the area. "C, Lopmon I have a plan. Try not to screw it up."

"We're gonna beat a champion! I'm so excited!" C summersaults over to the two.

Another blast ring comes at the trio and Coronamon blocks the attack with his forearms protecting everyone behind him. _ **"Corona Flame!"**_ Two streams of fire launch out from the emblems on his wrist.

The enemy stops his onset, and dodges the attack which hits the mountain behind him.

 _ **"Tiny Twister."**_ Lopmon runs towards the impact of C's move and begins rapidly spinning her body, creating a small tornado that kicks up the dirt covering the field in it.

 _ **"Petit Prominence!"**_ A blazing silhouette is now burning within the dust cloud.

"You think you can hide from my Keen vision! I'll crush that arrogance before you even get a chance to counter. **_Grand horn!"_ ** Swan diving to his target he cuts past the dust only to rip through the flames and slam into the mountain. "What the?!" He tries to break free, but his horns were lodged in as the mountain began to collapse. "Noooo!" Were the ruler's final words before being buried beneath the rubble.

"That's what you get for running wild like a bull. You fall for the red cape." The orange haired Tamer pulls out his holographic keyboard once more. "Lopmon freeze the rocks with **_Blazing Ice_ ** to buy us more time."

"Okay!" She spits frost all over the rocks.

"Tsk, to be saved by Goggle head!" Tonpei slams his fist down.

"He only stopped him, he didn't even beat it. We could have done that!" Cheetah pouts.

"Sorry for getting in the way." Koh continues to type.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Aquilamon breaks free from his icy prison. "Play time is over now you di-" Everything went silent even the wind has ceased. Aquilamon slowly looked down and gawked at the giant black hand impaled through his chest. When the hand removed itself in a swift matter the former ruler of Login Mountain became data.

"I really can vouch for your power because of you I feel so close." The killer whispered as he absorbed the zeros and ones. An enormous man like Digimon whose body was clad in jet black cloth and has tattered bat like wings. Despite all his terrifying features Koh's eyes were fixated on the deep red Mark on its chest and a small smirk on his face. The devil like creature looked down with his crimson eyes. "Unfortunately, none of you will live to see another day." He holds up his hand showing off his claws. "Fret not for your data will help the great Devimon achieve ultimate making me one step closer to my true form!"

 _"What the hell is he talking about! How the hell did he absorb another Digimon's data! Why the hell is he even here!"_ Many questions like these ran through Koh's mind lapping on top of each other until his head was a jumbled mess and he was just sitting there staring blankly into the new enemy.

"Hey coward!" Tonpei yelled. "How about you leave before we teach you what a fair fight is!"

"Yeah." Cheetah co-signed. "We just pinned down the ruler of Login Mountain. Do you really think we can't beat a weakling who can only win through a cheap shot."

"Silence." The being looked them in the eyes as a red ring surrounds their pupils. " If you want a fair fight battle yourselves." As if order by Chief Glare the two began swing wild punches and kicks at one another.

Then suddenly the orange haired tamers mind became clear when the answer washed all other thoughts away. _"We have to run."_ He instantly grabs Lopmon, but when he tries to stand a sharp pain and warm liquid could be felt on his back.

"K, you're... You're bleeding!" His partner panics.

"I'M OKAY! NOW TAKE LOPMON AND USE THAT STUPID SPEED OF YOURS TO GET OUT OF HERE!" A vain popped on his head as the upper half of his face turned beet red.

"Well, what about the others?"

"It's too late for them now go!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Lopmon digs her tiny claws in his jacket.

"Yeah K! We can beat this guy together! I know you can come up with another idea!"

"Can't you see C he just one shooted the champion we've been struggling with! He's an anomaly with who knows how many unknown abilities and to top it off, we're all still injured from the last battle! This isn't a fair fight so please just listen to me this one time and run..."

"Save your breath child. Though you are wise in your decision I would have chased you down no matter how far you went." He slowly extended his arm.

"Your life really does flash before your eyes..." The boy lets out a chuckle as he watches two orange haired children with one being slightly taller than the other. "I bet if my brother was here he could have saved everyone with that usual stupid smile on his face... I'm sure those two wishes he was here... I'm sure these two wishes he was their tamer I mean, who wouldn't..." The slightly taller child becomes even larger as the smaller child's body was engulfed in black and red sludge. "It's his fault for always being so perfect! He's the reason everybody hates me, because of that insanely high bar he set! The older Tamers treated me so nicely until I didn't produce the results they wanted! Then they ignored me like trash, but it was already too late by then, the younger Tamers already despised me. I'd rather just die here and forget all these horrible experiences. Not like anybody even knew who I really am."

"K!" Coronamon side tackled his Tamer out the way. "You're taking way too long to come up with a plan! You almost got hit!"

"I'm not coming up with anything... I told you to run... Find a better Tamer..."

"What are you talking about K you're the best!" C says as he jumps in the fight circling around shooting streams of flame. "You come up with the craziest strategies! Together we're unbeatable!"

"Stop lying, I know you just like everyone else, are only being nice to me to get in good favor with my brother."

"No, that's not true!" Devimon flaps his bat like wings putting out the fire and knocking back Coronamon all at once.

"Then tell me why any Digimon would want to be with a useless Goggle Head like me."

"Because you're kind." Lopmon interrupts. "Because every time you hold me, I feel warm, safe, like I'm swelling up with love."

"You're both going to get deleted if you stay..."

"No we won't!" Coronamon stands back up and begins limping towards the enemy. " Because like she said you're too kind to let anyone truly get hurt! You try to hide it behind mean words, but I know you're just afraid of people thinking you're weak."

"You're really smart too, I see you taking really good care of all your books and you have a lot."

"I'm just scared when Gatomon leaves you won't clean your room. It's hard to move when it's messy." He laughed as if the danger wasn't there.

Koh's eyes widen as the little red and black boy disappeared, being replaced with a picture of Coronamon, Lopmon, Gatomon, and even Gummymon all smiling side by side. "They care about me, they know who Koh Dawn really is..." Ripping a rooted flower from the ground he grips it tightly in his hand. "And I refuse to make them look like liars." The flower disperse turning into black data that engulfed the holders hand. The screen on his digivice spells out Evolution. _**"D.N.A Charge!"** _ He slams his coated hand on his digivice. The screen turns White as a flash of light hits Coronamon creating a green ball that surrounds him.

 _ **"Coronamon Digivolve to..."**_ An orange lion with wings and a golden mane burst out the bubble tackling Devimon in the torso, taking him and the monster high up in the sky together. _**"Firamon!"**_ He shouts as he pushes him off.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the read as usual leave a review of what you thought if you have the time. Till next chapter.**_


	8. The Sky-Soaring Lion

The setting sun changed the once bright rocky terrain into a crimson red battle field similar to those in an old Western film.

"I would like to thank you." Devimon wipes his chest. "Now I know for a fact after your deletion I will reach ultimate."

"I won't lose!" Firamon barks. "K will make sure of it!"

"Well then, let us begin. _ **Touch of evil**_." He shows off his sharp red claws and his raised arms rapidly extend.

Koh watches the ensuing battle panting heavily as his vision begins to fade. "A new form... Opens up new possibilities." His hand is surrounded by jet black zeros and ones as he holds up his Digivice to look at the screen. "Why is my D.N.A burning... shouldn't it have gone out by now." He shakes his head." No time... To worry... C needs me! Three new attacks... All fire based which means not much has changed except his ability to fly and his new found speed... I would say he's two, no three times faster than before, but even then..." A piece of golden fur falls nearby. "That bastard is beginning to track his movements... it won't be long before he's stricken down."

Letting out a roar the soaring lion nosedives in between the two elastic arms in a burst of speed that rips through the sky like thunder.

" _ **Death Hand**_." Devimon's arms retract instantly and he then unleashed a blast of unholy energy.

Simply letting his body go limp Firamon free falls dodging the oncoming beam that cuts the mountain clean in half like a stick of butter. He spreads open his wings catching himself before slamming into the ground.

"His defense is unreal... I hate to say it, but... C will never be able to land a hit at this rate... We need a distraction." The orange haired boy looks over to see his fellow Tamers still fighting, each beaten bloody by one another and their partners frantically trying to stop the brawl. "Or two." He smirks. "Hey, Franklin and Spyro come over here!"

"Can't you see we're busy idiot!" Monodramon says with his arms wrapped around the waist of Tonpei.

"Please stop!" Kamemon holds onto Cheetah's shirt stretching it out as the boy relentlessly charges forward.

K lets a small snort slip out his nose and quickly covers his mouth.

""What's so funny!"""

Laughter keeps seeping out as the young boy tries keeping his composure."It's just that I know for sure C will last much longer than them. Here I am being generous, allowing you to help me defeat this enemy, but you're just spitting on my kindness." He shakes his head. "Whatever I'll just find another way." The sun hides behind the horizon, casting Koh's shadow over the two Digimon. "Though I can't guarantee my second option will conclude before your partners meet their untimely demise."

"You're a monster!"

"Call me what you want, but at the end of the day the decision is yours." A wide smile reaching ear to ear appears in the shadow. " The clock is ticking."

"You are indeed swift, I'm enjoying myself greatly." The fallen angel says.

"I wish I could say I wasn't, but..."

"It's okay child no need to feel ashamed. A life and death battle is the pinnacle of excitement for any digital monster, it's what we were created to do! _**Evil wing**_!" Rapidly flapping his tattered wings, he creates multiple tornadoes and summons a thunderstorm. Firamon is being swept up in the chaos fiercely fighting to not get sucked inside. "Good! Good! Continue to struggle that's how you will grow! _**Touch of evil **_ and _**Death hand**_!" His arms once again extend but this time beams are shooting out as well.

"Three attacks at once! That shouldn't be possible!" C tries to maneuver, but is struck down by a bolt of lightning.

Devimon grabs the fallen foe by his throat, pulling him close and dispersing the storm revealing pitch darkness. "You prolonged the inevitable, much longer than anyone expected of you." He whispers in the Lions ear as the fires emitting from his many emblems go out one by one. "I will savor this moment just a while longer if you don't mind." He smirks, slowly tightening his grip until only a single flame on Firamon's forehead remained. "Argh! What the-" Devimon looks back to see Kamemon coated in red electricity falling to the ground.

" _ **Fira bomb**_!" Koh shouts with the last of his strength before fainting. A few seconds later his D.N.A charge faded.

The small spark atop of C's head ignites over and over forming a giant ball of fire. The bright light mimics the sun illuminating the area. Breaking free with just a flick of his neck the attack engulfs Devimon who screams in agony.

* * *

"So he performed a combination attack with your two Digimon."

"Yes, it all happened so fast it was just a split second, but he created a miracle in that hopeless situation." Tonpei said as he stood between Cheetah and Kenpa in front of Chief Glare. "Soon after we were freed from whatever spell we were under."

"I was conscience of everything going on around me. I could've-"

"Shut up!" Tonpei snapped, grabbing his friend by the collar. "It's embarrassing to hear you keep talking like this! Why aren't you more grateful to the person who saved our lives?!"

"When did you start getting buddy buddy with Goggle Head!"

"Enough!" Ophanimon shouts.

"There's no need to be fighting, you all made it back safely that's what matters." Chief Glare smiles.

"N-not all of us." Kenpa hugs Lopmon close to her chest as the chocolate rabbit hangs lifelessly like a stuffed animal continuely muttering Papa.

"Yes, it's unfortunate and I know it's hard, but you must finish your report. Tell us what happened to Koh Dawn."

* * *

"Rejoice..." A voice echoes from deep within the flames as golden claws grab Firamon's entire body in one fell swoop. "... You are the first to witness this amazing evolution called Neodevimon." Wearing black leather pants and a golden mask this pale gray Digimon with giant red wings held his opponent effortlessly. "For pushing me this far I will reward you with your lives." He picks up an unconscious Koh. "Get even stronger and help me once again achieve new heights." A black vortex appears below Neodevimon who casually sinks in.

* * *

"Could he be the one that attacked the city."

"Absorbing data and being able to warp without the aid of a tamer." Glare strokes his chin. "Even if he wasn't, it's our only lead best to investigate."

"According to the rescue team that arrived there was no sign of any vortex." Litton announces as multiple pictures of Login Mountain appear above.

"I swear I'm not lying!" Tonpei screams. "I'll look for it myself if I have to!"

"No as punishment for your actions you all will continue your system checks like originally assigned after a medical check up."

"P-please! I'm positive if we f-find Koh we can e-end this once and for all."

"NO! ANOTHER WORD FROM ANY OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE TAMERS NO MORE! NOW DISMISSED!" Ophanimon slams down her javelin knocking the children off their feet.

Kenpa bites her lip before dashing off.

Tonpei kicks a chair across the room.

"Tsk, what's everybody getting so upset over Goggle Head for." Being the last one Cheetah gives a proper salute and walks off with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

 _ **Alright guys short chapter I know but I just wanted to say I'm super excited because this is the first step in branching off from the original game and I hope all those amazing people that follow and like will enjoy it.**_


End file.
